


Stay Calm

by 25jaefm



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Paranoia, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25jaefm/pseuds/25jaefm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's jealous, and he doesn't know how much longer he can keep his feelings back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written, and I'm not much of a writer so I apologize if it's terrible. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! And, thank you to whoever is reading this! I might continue with it, or leave it as a one shot, but for now, I'll leave it as is.

Watching only ate up Pete’s insides, made him feel like a complete joke to Joe. Like Joe was lying every time he said he was his friend, every time he talked to Pete.

Joe’s known Pete for over a year now, and their relationship was a safe bet, Joe was one out of not even a handful of friends he could trust. But now, sexualities aside, he isn’t sure. Joe made his insides crawl every time he stepped near Patrick.

Every single time Pete found them together at parties, or Patrick’s place, lounging, something inside him burst. Maybe a vein, maybe the strings that held him together.

Jealousy wasn’t Pete’s thing, he didn’t do it. He was sure of himself, but watching Patrick be so close with Joe, knowing they talk all the time, made him lose his mind.

He never brought it up, not yet at least.

Pete knew, he fucking was sure that every time he called Joe, and he was busy, he was with Patrick. Talking and doing whatever they wanted in the company of Joe’s tiny, black room.

Pete wanted to fucking run over there as fast as he could and catch them doing what his paranoia told him they were. He somehow kept still though, and took some of his pills to pass out instead.

Chris was never fun on days Patrick never called, and Joe never bothered to tell Pete what he was busy doing.

Keeping still and silent on the other side of the couch, Pete’s soda became warm in his hands. Gripping the aluminum until it pinched between his palms, steaming on the inside and trying to keep cool every time Joe stepped closer to Patrick.

Every time they caught gazes, and cheeks became warm. Every tell sign of two people flirting, Pete wanted out, he needed to get out of here before he caught himself doing something stupid.

But Patrick had to be secretive about their relationship for some reason, it couldn’t just be teenage insecurity, couldn’t it?

Pete looked up, barely hearing his name through the fog blowing up inside his head. Unaware he had averted his eyes to the floor, cheeks flaming with rage and pent up emotions.

“Want to go to Denny’s?” Joe was setting his guitar down, apparently him and Patrick had wrapped up whatever jam session that was taking place.

“Patrick was up for it,” Joe started, shrugging, plopping on the recliner, reaching over to the mini fridge to pull out a bottle of water. “So? You just gonna sit there and stare at me or?”

Joe wasn’t unattractive, but he wasn’t pretty either.

His acne covered a good part of both his cheeks, chunky shorts and baggy shirts doing nothing for his figure. But his personality wasn’t shit, added up with his guitar skills, he could score if he had a little more confidence.

Patrick would be into it, Pete thought. Teeth grinding, annoyed with himself, annoyed with the way Joe was staring at him.

“So, Denny’s?” Patrick interrupted, smiling, walking down the basement stairs. Grabbing his thin hoodie from the back of the couch, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Pete said, a little rough, nodding and standing up. Glancing over to see Joe roll his eyes and stand up, Pete taking the stairs after Patrick.

Joe didn’t need to see Patrick’s ass too closely, it was a dumb thought, but Pete felt better about it.

The car ride wasn’t silent, a worn out cassette tape playing and chatter coming from the passenger and back seat filling the air.

Pete felt like a ghost, stuck driving. Like a damn chauffeur, and that only made him grip the wheel tighter.  
-  
A plate of waffles didn’t make Pete feel any better, especially when Patrick sat next to Joe in the booth they were sharing.

Patrick didn’t actually decide to sit by Joe, Joe just slid in casually before Pete could realize what was happening. Patrick didn’t help though, with his unbothered look.

Pete didn’t feel too hungry anymore.

Half way through, in the middle of a conversation about Chapman’s, Pete felt Patrick’s foot up against his ankle.

He almost jumped, looking up and catching Patrick’s eye, seeing his playful smirk. He has never felt more relieved

After dinner, Joe got called home, had to watch his baby brother was his parents could go out. And for Pete, that’s pretty awesome, considering now that he gets to have Patrick all to his own.

They get back to Patrick’s house, and since today was church night for adults, Patrick’s folks were nowhere to be seen.

“You okay?” Patrick broke the silence, slipping off his shoes, biting his lip gently. Eye’s wide and bright like Pete’s never were, innocence played out so well, Pete could almost forget about all those times Patrick had begged to be fucked; had gotten down on his knees like it was the last thing he could ever do.

“Now that I’ve got you alone, yeah.” He didn’t want to admit much, so he smiled through the angst in his chest, and got out of his hoodie. Jumping into bed with Patrick, bring ‘Trick down with him, burying his face in the feathery soft, fine hair that was his boyfriends.

“I love you.” Pete murmured, pulling back just enough to see Patrick’s blue eyes. Engulfed in the way that a pair of eyes could make him feel like he was in the ocean, like he belonged there with the rest of the fish.

“Mmm” Patrick chuckled, leaning in and kissing him gently. Pete’s lips chapped, Patrick’s smooth. His tongue sweet from the pancakes, and sour from the soda. Tasting like a big dessert, and Pete wanted all of him.

His chest never failed to tighten around himself every time he kissed Patrick, had sex with him. It all just felt so right, so much like home.

He was in love with this kid, no matter how much her tried to deny it in the beginning, this kid was all his and nothing could ever make him crazy the way Patrick can.

Patrick pulled away all too soon, grinning.

“I love you too, so much..” Patrick trailed off, looking down back at Pete’s lips. Licking his before connecting theirs again, Pete putting more force and passion into this one.  
Throughout all the bugging jealousy and paranoia, Patrick seemed to burn it down, contain it. With simple words that put Pete’s mind at rest.

Patrick was always going to be his, and he was always going to be Patrick’s.

It was PeteandPatrick, and nothing could ever break them apart.


End file.
